Apologize
by Black Icing Luv
Summary: Romano walks in on the Bad Touch Trio, and Spain is determined to apologize in the best way he can think of!    Fail summary fails.     Spamano       Warnings inside ! Try reading it por moi?


**Title-** Apology

**Pairing-** Spamano (Spain/Romano)

**Rating-** M

**Warnings-** Smut, Lemons, and Spanish Pedophilia~! Dont like it, dont read!

**Important-** **I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA, HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA DOES!**

_Oneshot!_

_Country and Human names used._

_Third Uploaded Fanfic! Dang I'm on a roll! haha. This was an RP between me and my buddy, but i seriously edited it to make it more story-like~ I'm Spain and Italy, she's Mexico and Romano. _

_I love this pairing with all my heart! I hope that, if you didn't before, you will too after you read this!_

_By the way I'm working on "All His Fault" Chapter 2, so dont get ur trousers in a bunch!_

**

* * *

**

Antonio wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into this situation. It wasnt like it didn't happen often, but never like this.

Hands were roaming over his body, stroking and rubbing, as well as mouths, kissing and licking and biting every inch of his skin. He didn't make any attempt to hold back the lewd noises escaping his lips, knowing it would be futile to do so. He knew very well who the people that were groping him were, they did this to him often. But this wasn't right. Not with Romano there.  
The young Italian nation seemed paralyzed, not sure what to say or do. His face was pure red with blush, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Normally Antonio would make some sort of joke about how Romano looked just like a tomato, but not now. This wasn't the time.  
He attempted to break free of his friends' grasps, but to no avail; he was no match for their joined strength. He looked up at Romano, an apologizing look in his eyes. Romano just shook his head, looking away.  
He knew Antonio did things with Francis and Gilbert, but he never really stopped to think about it. He hadn't meant to walk in on them... I mean, don't normal people lock doors! ... Then again, this trio was far from what the average person would call normal.  
Romano felt himself slowly start to tremble and tears welled up in his eyes.  
Antonio watched in horror as he turned and raced out of the room.

* * *

"he doesn't care about me."  
Feliciano looked sadly over at his brother and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.  
"don't say that, nii chan, you know that's no true. Antonio loves you very much, ve~!" Romano shook his head, wishing the tears would just stop rolling down his cheeks. It made him look like a baby.  
"not anymore. It's obvious. He hasn't talked to me in weeks, he only comes by to pick up exports... he hates me."  
Feliciano shook his head rapidly, forcing himself to smile.  
"Wouldnt you be embarrassed if Antonio walked in on you and someone else? Knowing you, you'd go hide in a box for centuries!" he giggled, ruffling Romanos hair. Romano shoved his younger brother away, shaking his head.  
"you just don't get it."

* * *

Antonio sat with his head in his hands, tears running off the tips of his fingers. "I-I don't know what to do..." he whispered to the woman next to him. "romano must absolutely hate me now... He must think I'm disgusting."  
Mexico shook her head, her eyes wide.  
"He couldn't hate you. I'm sure of it! No one could hate you! I spoke with feli-" Antonio cut her of by placing a finger on her lips, shaking his head.  
"don't try to make me feel better, Mexico. It only makes it worse." mexico nodded, a sigh escaping her lips. She looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs and fidgiting slightly. Finally she looked up and broke the silence.  
"well since you're not with Romano then maybe we-"  
"lo siento, I'm not having sex with you, Mexico~" he cut in with a small sympathetic smile. His eyes lit up as he was struck with an idea. "besides, Maya, I'll get my Roma back... It just may take time..."

* * *

Romano stared down at the paper in his hands, scoffing. He wasn't sure why the hell he had agreed to this... But here he was, standing in front of the last place he thought he would be.  
"Spains house?" he questioned himself. "you're really doing this?" he sighed, folding the paper and sliding it into his back pocket.  
After a few minutes of deep breathing, he slowly walked up to the large main door and pressed the doorbell, biting his lip and prepairing for the worst.

Antonio sat in front of the TV, staring blankly at the black screen. Occassionally he'd peer up at the slowly ticking clock, but it didn't make time move any faster. He swung his legs impatiently, absentmindedly rubbing a tomato between his hands. It was beginning to get dark and he wasn't there.  
Antonio sighed, biting his lip and wiping away the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. Of Course he wouldn't come. He slowly stood up, his head hanging in disappointment.  
His head snapped up, though, and his eyes widened as the sound of a bell rang though his ears. A smile spread across his face. He came!

Romano jumped backwards, his eyes wide, as the the door swung open with a very excited looking spaniard on the other side. "ROMA! you came!" he cried, bending over and scooping the Italian nation up into his arms.  
Romanos eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened, blush slowly spreading across his face. "y-yeah yeah, bastard... Now put me- UHN!" he yelped in surprise as Antonio slung him over his shoulder and began carrying him up the stairs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAMMIT! PUT ME DOWN!" antonio giggled, reaching his room and kicking open the door.  
"but loviiinooo! I want to apologize, and this is the best way I can think of!" romanos heart skipped a beat and the blush on his face darkened further. He'd never said his full name before...  
"Dammit Antonio! Put. Me. Down!" he kicked his legs, knowing very well that it wouldn't hurt the older nation. Antonios smile grew and he set Romano onto the bed. "as you wish~!" he gently crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and placing a hand on either side of his head.  
Romano stared up at Antonio, his upset, grumpy, bitchy façade wearing thin.  
"te quiero lovi, and I need to show you that." before any responses could be made he pressed his lips to the younger nation's, watching as the other slowly gave in.  
Romanos heart pounded so loudly he swore Antonio could hear, but he gently pushed up into the kiss anyway; when would he ever get a chance like this again? Antonios tongue slipped into his mouth, pulling him out of his thoughts. He lay there awkwardly, not sure quite what to do. Antonios eyes sparked in amusement and he gently pulled away.  
"don't worry, lovi, the boss will take care of you~" he cooed, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "just let me do the work." he placed kisses in a trail down romanos neck, occassionally leaving gentle nips followed by a lick of apology. He felt himself hardening by the second, caused by the adorable mewls escaping his lover's lips.  
Romano fidgeted slightly, his erection tight against his clothes. He subconciously found his hands slowly moving towards his clothed erection but they were stopped by a bigger, stronger grip Around his wrists.  
"nuh-uh, Roma. You aren't doing any of the work, remember? This is my apology, not yours." Romano pouted then slowly nodded, sighing and looking away. Antonio smiled hugely, pushing up Romanos shirt. Romano fidgeted impatiently, biting his lip and pushing up gently into His lover's touch. He let out a gasp as one of his sensitive nipples was licked, shivering in pleasure.

Antonio licked and sucked, hardening the pink nub. He shifted uncomfortably, the moans escaping the other's mouth hardening him until it was painful. He gave the nipple one last lick before switching sides, using his thumb to rub and flick the previously occupied one. After a few seconds he let his tongue run downwards, causing the other to gently arch into the touch. His tongue reached just above his belly button before he pulled away, his finger tracing the trail of saliva on his stomach. Romano shifted impatiently as antonios finger reached the waistband of his bottoms. He traced the band slowly, looking up into romano's eyes.  
"what do you want, amor?" he asked, a finger slipping under the waistband. Romano gasped and let out a shuddered breath, looking back down into antonios beautiful green eyes.  
"j-just hurry up!" Romano ordered shakily. Antonio let out a giggle and smilied hugely, slowly undoing the buttons and pulling them off along with his boxers. Romano gasped when the cold air hit his erection, twisting slightly to unconciously get away from it.  
He moaned loudly as warmth suddenly engulfed the tip of his member, solving the problem immediately.  
Antonio licked the tip and sucked gently, holding the other's hips down to Keep Romano from accidently choking him. His lips gently slid downwards, his tongue circling and licking along the way. Romano let out a wanton moan, closing his eyes and twisting the blankets below him into his grasp. Antonio giggled, sending vibrations of pleasure up romanos spine. He slowly bobbed his head, his tongue working along the length as well. He caught a glimpse of Something and he smiled almost evily, reaching up and running a finger along it.  
Romano gasped and let out a cry of pleasure as his curl was touched.  
"A-aaahh! F-fuck Antonio!" he threw his head back, clenching his teeth shut. Antonio Continued his work on the length and the curl, the moans becoming louder. Romano felt a shiver run up his spine and a warmth coil up in his stomach.  
"s-shit Antonio I'm g-gonna- Ahh!" Antonio got the point and quicklened his pace, sucking and lapping up the pearly precum.  
Romano let out a loud, high pitched cry as he came, arching his back. Antonio continued his work, prolonging the orgasm until he couldn't anymore and pulled away with a pop.  
"romano, I'm not done with my apology." he informed the Italian nation, sitting up and moving to straddle is hips again. Romanos eyes flew open and he stared at Antonio, his breathing quick and shallow.  
"w-what do you mean, bastard?" he growled, glaring halfheartedly. Antonio smiled lovingly, catching his lips in another quick kiss.  
"I mean exactly what I said~" he replied, pulling off his own shirt. Romano finally realized what was about to happen and his face flared up red. He sighed, biting his lip and sitting up, undoing antonios pants.  
Antonio blinked surprisedly down at him, allowing him to finish.  
Romanos eyes flashed evily and he pushed Antonio back, switching their positions. Antonio was about to object when Romano pressed a finger to his lips.  
"Nuh-uh. You're apologizing to me, right bastard? So shouldn't you let me Get what I want?"  
Antonios smile curled up at the ends and he nodded. Romano smiled Triumphantly, slowly pulling off antonios pants and boxers, exposing his erection. Antonio shifted slightly, biting his lip to hold back a moan.  
Romano fidgeted, accidently rubbing their members together. They both moaned in unison at the friction it caused, romanos blush flaring up again. He pressed his lips to antonios once more, muffling the moans as he flicked the other's tip. He slid a finger down the underside, causing Antonio to shiver and whimper into the kiss.  
Suddenly Romano was on his back again, pinned down by the older nation.  
"I can't let you give me all the pleasure~!" he purred, rubbing their hips together again, causing them both to moan. "now tell me exactly what you Want."  
Romano cursed himself for letting his guard down and looked up at Antonio With a pleading look.

I just want you to hurry up, bastard," he hissed, grabbing antonios Hand and bringing them to his mouth to lick his fingers, covering them with a glistening layer of saliva.  
Antonio smiled hugely, pulling his hand away when it was slick enough. He gently spread Romanos legs, looking up at the younger nation.  
"you sure, Romano?" he asked quietly, tracing the Italian's Entrance. Romano gasped, biting his lip and nodding. Antonio smiled and slowly inserted a finger.  
Romano whimpered, spreading his legs further to make it easier for Antonio, and turned his head to the side.  
Antonio inserted another finger, elicting a loud moan from Romano. He smiled even wider, gently scissoring.  
Romano gasped and cried out as a flash of white crossed his vision.  
"F-FUCK! Antonio do that again!" he cried, grabbing antonios shoulders tightly.  
Spain chuckled, gently brushing the spot again and coaxing another cry of pleasure out of the man below him. He inserted one more finger, prodding and stretching for a few more times before pulling out all the way. Romano whimpered in dissappointment, feeling extremely empty. The Spanish nation chuckled, kissing romano gently before positioning himself over the entrence.  
"it's Gonna hurt, lovi..." he warned. Romano growled, trying to push down onto his member.  
"I know, i've heard..." he hissed in reply. Antonio nodded, gently pushing into his virgin entrance. Romano cried out in pain and pleasure, digging his fingernails into antonios shoulders.  
"ahhh antonio! fuckthathurts!" he hissed, clenching his teeth shut. Antonio grunted uncomfortably, shifting slightly.  
"you have to loosen up, lovi... Nnggh ow... Please..." he leaned down and caught romanos lips in a kiss, attempting to Relax him. The younger nation slowly relaxed, letting out a shaky sigh.  
"move dammit..." he groaned. Spain nodded, gently pushing in further. Romano whimpered and groaned in pain, feeling like he was about to be ripped in half; he could even feel possible blood run down his backside. Antonio pulled back out almost all the way then quickly pushed back in, moaning quietly at the tight heat.  
"Nnngg-AHH!" Romano cried, feeling the same overwhelping shock of pleasure run up his spine again, white flashing in his vision. "Antoniooo!" Spain shivered at the delicious sounds coming from his lover, shifting so he'd hit that same spot every time. He slowly quickened his pace, romanos moans and cries of pain instantly turning into those of pleasure.  
Antonio reached down and began to stroke romanos erection, in sync with his movements.  
Romano arched his back, a long string of Italian curses flowing through his mouth. The pleasure was overwhelming. He blushed madly as he remembered that it was all being caused by Antonio, the person he loved most in the world. Of course He had dreams About this, but it never even occured to him that it may actually happen.  
He gently rocked his hips aginst antonios movements as He felt his orgasm drawing close, his vision blurring slightly. He trashed his head, his eyes squeazed tightly shut. He cursed at himself, wishing he didn't look like such a girl in front of Antonio, but he couldn't control himself; the pleasure was all he could focus on.  
Antonio locked lips with Romano again, swallowing romanos cries of ectasy. He felt Romano become ridgid and pulled away from the kiss, quickening his pace.  
"A-ANTONIO!" Romano cried out as he released over their stomachs and antonios hand. As the already tight walls closed in on him, Antonio moaned Romanos name as he came inside of the small nation, shivering and riding out his orgasm. He sighed deeply and collapsed on top of Romano, their quick breathing mixing together. Antonio slowly pulled out, elicting one last shiver and moan from Romano, before laying beside him.  
"do you forgive me, amor?" he whispered after a few minutes of silence only broken by the pants of the two men, wrapping his arms around the still Body beside him.

"... I was never mad, bastard..." Romano replied quietly, Curling into the embrace.  
"good~" Spain murmured, kissing Romanos forehead. "te quiero, lovi..."  
"... Ti amo, Spain..."

* * *

Kay that's it~! :D PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE at least let me know if you liked this! Also REQUEST! i've got an artist's block now! lol. put ur request in the reviews, or PM me


End file.
